nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Still spell
Stilling ninth level spells Power Word: Kill & Wail of the Banshee are both ninth level spells. They cannot be stilled regardless. Their inclusion into this list implies that other ninth level spells can be stilled. This might cause confusion. Recommend making a note indicating that ninth level spells cannot be stilled & removing these two spells from the list. Mysticjester 02:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :9th lvl spells can be stilled with automatic still spell... Mouettte 00:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::mmm. but automatic still spell has its own article. this listing is for the still spell feat. Mysticjester 11:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::I did a test and Automatic Silent Spell will effectively cause spells with a verbal component that "cannot be silenced" to be cast silenced. (There was no corresponding example for Automatic Still Spell and spells with a somatic component that "cannot be stilled"). In any respect the prohibition seems only to be concerning the spell slotting, and seeing 9th level spells can't be slotted in the 10th level anyway, I would second the motion. However this reasoning would also apply to bard level 6 spells, paladin level 4 spells, etc. "Spells cannot be slotted as stilled when they are normally slotted at the caster's highest spell level" seems a bit awkward. Any other insights on consolidating this aspect? WhiZard 18:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: The reasoning would apply to top-level bard, paladin, etc. spells only if those spells were not also cleric or mage spells. This makes the point moot -- of the still spell list, only polymorph self is a top-level spell for a quasi-caster, but it is also a non-top-level spell for mages, so it should be kept in the list. ::: ::: The strange thing is that I thought the ninth-level spells were removed from this list. Let me see... Ah, it was the "scripted metamagic" (is that even an understandable term?) that had the top-level spells stripped. Still, silent, and quicken spell were not touched during that round of updates. (Well, presumably silent spell was skipped. Tough to tell, as that list doesn't have any high-level spells in the first place.) Sure, let's drop the top-level spells. Since there was only one objection and a similar thing was done elsewhere, I think I'll do this before replying in the next section of this talk page. --The Krit 14:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Exceptions I did a complete check of spells.2da and found that the list of differences between verbal only and slottable as stilled, and somatic only and slottable as silenced posed a shorter list than the actual instances. See below. Somatic only (or non-verbal) spells that can be slotted as silenced. * Lesser Dispel * Ethereal Visage * Ray of Enfeeblement Verbal only (or non-somatic) spells that can be slotted as stilled. * Knock * Word of Faith (just listing this one for completeness) Spells with a verbal component that cannot be slotted as silenced (disregarding not being able to slot because there is no higher spell level to slot into). * Knock * Scare Spells with a somatic component that cannot be slotted as stilled (disregarding not being able to slot because there is no higher spell level to slot into). Note: the spells listed were limited by whether they can be cast from a spellbook. Removed spells, monster abilities, feats, etc. were ignored. WhiZard 00:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) * It's a little confusing since you lack a clear separation between silenced and stilled, making it tougher to compare these lists to what they would replace. (It would have been an easier comparison if you listed silent, silent, still, still rather than silent, still, silent, still.) But you have 5 exceptions to the rule for silenced spells, and 2 for still spells. The current list of silent spell exceptions has 3 spells, so the current list there is shorter. For this article (still spell), I can see changing the list (of 9 spells) to verbal spells that can be stilled (2 spells). At the very least, "vague" should be strengthened. --The Krit 15:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * On second thought, the list of spells that cannot be used with this feat is probably more useful to someone looking for that information, as it means not having to go to another article to get the list. And it is a reasonably short list. --The Krit 22:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC)